1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method of deployment and management of an integration solution and, in particular, to use of platform independent solution-template techniques for deployment and management of an integration solution.
2. Background Description
Once developed, an integration solution must be deployed and managed. However, current approaches to deployment tend to be fragmented around the various components of the solution. Development tools provide integrated deployment and management capabilities within the tool, but a typical integration solution contains components developed separately or from different tools. Consequently, the tool-based integrated deployment and management capabilities do not have an overall view of the solution for all participating components and their relationships, and fail to capture deployment requirements prior to the deployment. Current management tools understand individual components, and can be taught about the dependencies amongst them, but lack the notion of an overall solution. The process of transferring the knowledge about deployment and management to a suitable management tool, so that the tool will have the details of the integration solution, is labor intensive and requires special skill. Therefore, the integration solution can't be effectively and efficiently deployed. Furthermore, effective and efficient deployment of an integration solution involving components developed separately or from different tools cannot be accomplished unless the deployment process can be executed by non-experts.